Te conocí en un día lluvioso
by mininaxoxo
Summary: La lluvia siempre le pareció hermosa, llena de tristeza pero encantadora. Los cielos comparten su dolor, en verdad solo los cielos?.


-OoOoOoOoOoOo.- Diálogos normales

-_OoOoOoOoOoOo_.- Diálogos a través de un intercomunicador, televisión, teléfono, letreros o libros.

Cat returns y Great mouse detective no me pertenecen si no a sus debidos autores, esto es sin fines de lucro.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Es curioso como un pequeño gesto puede desencadenar una serie de eventos, cada uno más lastimoso que el otro. El comienzo fue algo común. Nada extraordinario pero definió toda su vida. El problema sería ¿Qué hacer ahora?. Obviamente no tiene la respuesta. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en sentir lastima de sí misma. Llorar en un día lluvioso mientras meditas el significado de tu existencia comparándolo con las ondas que provoca las gotas de lluvia al caer al río no es algo que piensas harás una mañana de domingo. Una lluviosa mañana de domingo.

-Qué patética soy.- Exclama sin dejar de mirar el río.- Debería darme un tiro.-

Como plegaría escuchada un dolor se intensifica en su nuca provocando, levemente, que se balance hacia al frente chocando su pecho con el barandal de aquel puente.

-¿Qué?.- Piensa observando una roca tirada en el suelo de madera mientras frota la parte lastimada con su mano derecha. Recorre con su vista la trayectoria del objeto, encontrando al culpable de su dolor al menos del físico.

-¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?.- Grita encolerizada.

Asustado el culpable observa a la morena.- ¡Disculpa!, no fue mi intención.-

-¡Deberías fijarte donde apuntas!, Idiota con pésima puntería.-

Molesto el muchacho de cabellos castaños responde con altanería.- ¡No hubiera fallado si tu enorme cabeza de globo no estuviera en mi camino!.-

-¿A quién le dices cabezona idiota!.-

-¡¿Ves a alguien más en este lugar?!.-

-Solo veo a un cretino desalineado con cara de imbécil fallar a un blanco que no existe.-

-¿Qué te hace creer que mi blanco no eras tú?

-En primer lugar porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién eres, segundo lugar estamos en un parque no en un campo de tiros y en tercer lugar….-

-¿En tercer lugar que?- Responde molesto el joven.

-En tercer lugar nadie cuerdo se quedaría parado en medio de esta lluvia torrencial a observar el río o tirar rocas.- Habla con un dejo de tristeza.

Esa última declaración removió algo dentro de él y sin saber la razón que lo motivo a pararse al frente de la joven de cabellos chocolates ni mucho menos que le incito a ponerle su gabardina para protegerla de la lluvia, la cual ya pegaba la ropa de la muchacha a su esbelto cuerpo.

-Te pido disculpas nuevamente, no tenía mi cabeza en su lugar.-

Con una sonrisa amarga la señorita de ojos ámbar le responde.- Ninguno de los dos.-

-Déjame invitarte un té, mi casa está muy lejos de aquí así que iremos a la cafetería más cercana. No es lo adecuado para que te seques pero al menos ya no estarás en la lluvia.- Habla con cierta timidez el joven.- De paso podemos pedir un poco de hielo para el hematoma que de seguro está creciendo cada vez más en estos momentos.-

Con una pequeña risa la joven castaña asiente.- Solo por si te interesa me llamo Haru Yoshioka.- Dice con una leve sonrisa mientras comienza su andar.

-Solo por si te interesa mi nombre es Basil, Basil Holmes.- Sonríe siguiendo a la morena.

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo :::::::::::

Da un sorbo a su taza humeante de té, puede que no sea la mejor que ha probado al menos no después de las deliciosas mezclas de él pero ya no siente tanto frío.

-¿Te duele mucho?.- Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por él joven castaño que se sienta al frente de ella.

-No, ya no tanto.- Le brinda una sonrisa tranquilizadora y coloca en la mesa el paquete de elotes congelados que descansaba en su nuca.-

-Lo siento, sé que no es el mejor té pero escuchaste a la mesera era el único que tenían.-

-Está bien, no te preocupes, el té de limón es delicioso.- sonríe mientras da otro sorbo y con un gesto de desagrado responde.- Bueno este tal vez no.

Ríe ligeramente el muchacho.- ¿Por qué estabas parada en aquel puente en medio de la fuerte lluvia?.- El rostro pálido de Haru se ensombrece al recordar.- No es necesario que me lo digas, disculpa la intromisión.- Baja su mirada a su propia taza de té.

La verdad que no quiere hablar de ello y mucho menos con un extraño pero siente una fuerte opresión en su pecho además esto no puede contarle a su querida amiga porque ella fue la causante de su dolor al igual que aquel singular hombre. Debe sacar ese augurio, compartirlo con alguien. Llevarlo sola le está matando.

-Te diré solo si tú me dices el por qué tirabas rocas desde la orilla del río en este día llovioso.- Extiende su mano al joven.- ¿Es un trato?.- Basil sonríe con tristeza mientras toma su mano.

-Es un trato pero primero las damas.-

-Vaya que caballero.- Habla con ironía

-Ante todo.- Responde con burla

Con una última sonrisa, relata su historia, cambiando su rostro a uno neutral.- Yo…. Yo estaba comprometida. Era muy feliz mi prometido era un hombre maravilloso y encantador. Sé que no soy muy bonita y tenerlo a él como mi futuro esposo me hacía sentirme afortunada.- Sonríe ligeramente con una mirada vacía en sus ojos ámbar.- Él era hijo de uno de los clientes de papá. De buena y acaudalada familia. Se esperaba mucho de ambos. Entonces cometí el grave error de presentarle a mí mejor y única amiga.- Su sonrisa se convierte a una llena de amargura que pinta su voz.- Ella es muy bonita, la más hermosa que he conocido. Somos muy distintas, sigo sin entender como pudimos ser amigas, ella es explosiva y espontánea, yo soy una matada sin gracia alguna. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal una simple presentación pero…- Agacha su cabeza observando la taza casi vacía.- De repente él se había ido con ella dejándome solo una carta.- Busca entre sus pantalones mojados una hoja de papel arrugada y húmeda que deja sobre la mesa esperando a que la lea.

El joven toma con sus dedos largos y delgados la carta, la extiende, dificultándose un poco la lectura.

"_Querida Haru: _

_Entiendo que esto no puede ser lo más grato para usted pero no podía seguir fingiendo indiferencia. Creció en mí un sentimiento que debió ser suyo. Lamento mucho que las cosas terminarán así, eres una mujer hermosa y excepcional. Se, en lo profundo de mi corazón, que algún día encontrarás a un hombre bueno que sienta todo el amor que yo siento por ella._

_Lo siento mucho, siempre estarás en mi corazón como la gran amiga que eres y anhelo que guardes en el tuyo el mismo sentimiento. No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin tu valiosa amistad. _

_Sinceramente Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen"_

Levanta su vista de la carta mojada y observa aquellas gotas tan cristalinas y puras como la lluvia recorrer las mejillas de la castaña mientras que ella intenta detenerlas a toda costa sin dejar de observar su taza casi vacía de té.

-Yo tenía una novia, era hermosa y delicada, con personalidad controversial a su apariencia.- Haru levanta su mirada al joven, observando aquellos ojos azules llenos de dolor y amargura. Basil voltea su vista a la ventana del local.- Ella era de buena familia, algo rebelde al menos eso decían sus padres porque estaba conmigo.- Deja escapar una risa vacía.- Yo no soy millonario, ni provengo de buena cuna, mi familia es humilde al igual que mi hogar pero mi esfuerzo por prosperar y darles una vida mejor, no flaqueará. Yo no soy un hombre apuesto como tu amado más se enamoró de mi vida oscura, mejor dicho, del lado oscuro de la vida que podía mostrarle. Un día llegó a mi departamento, muy molesta, sus padres le habían dado un ultimátum. Si no cambiaba la desheredarían, obviamente ella no quiso cambiar pero significaba que ya no tendría nada, los lujos de los que estaba acostumbrada, los perdería. Esa noche tomo una decisión.-

****Flash back*****

Una muchacha de cabellera rubia, buen cuerpo, piel lisa y pálida, y de unos encantadores ojos azules. Sacaba ropa del closet y cajones de aquella humilde habitación mientras los colocaba, desordenadamente y con apuro, a una maleta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Pregunta asustado Basil

-¿Acaso no estás viendo?.- Pregunta con molestia.

-¿Por qué te marchas?, Si esto era por el collar puedo decirle al inspector que me dé un adelanto del trabajo.-

La hermosa rubia voltea su vista hacia su novio.- Esto no es solo por el collar. Siempre será así contigo Basil. Una limitación para todo.- Grita encolerizada, frunciendo sus cejas rubias bien delineadas.

-Perdóname pero yo no soy rico y tú lo sabes muy bien Louise.- Responde con enojo.

-¡Por eso mismo!.- Levanta sus brazos exasperada.- Por ello me voy, no podré tener contigo todo lo que necesito.-

-¡Esas cosas no las necesitas!.- Respira hondo y regula su voz. Busca su mirada mientras toma con sus manos las suaves y tersas de su novia.-Louise dame una oportunidad más, prometo esforzarme mucho tal vez no pueda darte todo lo que quieras pero daré lo mejor de mí y sabes muy bien que lo haré.-

Se separa de él y cierra su maleta, tomándola del asa, se dirige a la puerta. Es detenida inmediatamente por el joven de cabellos castaños quien la toma del antebrazo derecho.- Lo siento Basil pero eso no es suficiente para mí.- Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se suelta de su agarre y sale del lugar para no volver.

El muchacho de ojos azules observa con una tristeza infinita la puerta como si esperara que entrara con una sonrisa en su rostro hermoso y dijera que solo era una broma. Una cruel broma.

**** Fin del flash back.*****

No pudo resistir y deja escapar una risa llena de amargura.- ¿Quién iba pensar que la culpable de nuestra infelicidad sea la misma persona?.-

-Así que tú eres la pequeña Haru.- Afirma el joven castaño, observándola.

-Y tú eres el misterioso hombre.- rebate la muchacha, mirándolo a los ojos tristes llenos de lágrimas guardadas.

-Era el misterioso hombre.- Sonríe con pesar.

Los dos jóvenes dirigen su mirada a la lluvia torrencial que invade el lugar. No saben si agradecer a los cielos por empatizar con sus corazones. La morena medita un momento y se levanta de repente causándole un sobresalto a su acompañante.

-No desaprovecharemos la oportunidad.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?.- Sin darle una explicación Haru toma al muchacho de la mano y lo lleva a la salida del local.

-Llora.-

-¿Qué?.- Pregunta sorprendido.

-Aprovechemos la lluvia que se ha tomado la molestia de estar con nosotros todo este tiempo. Desde que descubrí hoy en la mañana que era rechazada no ha dejado de llover. Los cielos se compadecen de nosotros.- Más empapada que antes la morena habla con una convicción tan audaz.- Sé el dolor que escondes en tu corazón aunque hoy el camino se vea brumoso, mañana sin duda saldrá el sol.- Las lágrimas saladas se confunden con la lluvia que besa su rostro.- No limites tu corazón, no lo dejes ir.-

No sabe que lo motivo a llorar tan febrilmente, si era el corazón expuesto de la muchacha o sus palabras certeras. Tal vez la audacia que momentos antes pensaría que no tenía. Sea lo que fuera sus ojos no dejaban de expresar el dolor ardiente de su corazón desgarrado. Y por primera vez en la vida el vals que compartió bajo aquella lluvia con la encantadora señorita Haru como pareja, fue la experiencia más gratificante, inigualable y satisfactoria que tuvo desde que conoció a su amada.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo :::::::::::**

Sonríe a su reflejo, ha crecido tanto en un año. Un año que la definió y la convirtió en la mujer que le devuelve la sonrisa. Ya no queda rastro de la tímida, asustada y obediente Haru. No es que sea una total rebelde, solo un poco, ahora es más asertiva, decidida y luchadora. Basta de aceptar todo lo que los demás dicen sobre sus principios e ideales. Ahora esta ella y su percepción.

-Cuidado mundo, la nueva y renovada Haru no se detendrá ante nada. Donde sea que se escondan, la inigualable y próxima abogada Yoshioka los atrapara, teman criminales.- Sonríe mientras con sus dedos enguantados figura un arma y apunta hacia el espejo.

Se escucha leves toques a la puerta de su habitación.- Señorita Yoshioka los invitados esperan por usted.-

-¡En un momento!.- Exclama mientras trata de recuperarse de su sorpresa anterior.- Qué buena eres Haru, te asustas por un llamado.- Murmura, toma la falda pomposa de su vestido para no arrastrarla por el suelo.

Al salir se encuentra con su dama de compañía quien la dirige a las escaleras donde se espera su entrada triunfal al salón. Sonríe ligeramente. Sin duda a la anterior Haru le aterraría salir pero eso se acabó y con una gracia envidiable desciende por las escaleras alfombradas hacia su destino.

Su padre la esperaba al final del trayecto con una mano enguantada toma la de su hija, regalándole una sonrisa llena de orgullo, sin más la escolta a un grupo de conocidos. Los socios y amigos del bufete de su papá.

-¡Haru!, te ves tan encantadoramente hermosa esta noche.- Comenta uno de los integrantes del grupo, un viejo general Alemán.

-Gracias señor Armstrong, es bueno verle.-

-Tan hermosa y educada como siempre.- Habla una refinada mujer que enorgullece a la reina de Inglaterra con su toque y elegancia.

-Señora Montecarlo, ¿Cómo ha estado su esposo?.-

-Ya sabes querida se va recuperando poco a poco, estuvo muy triste porque no iba poder asistir pero lo mejor para él es reposar.-

-Por supuesto, no queremos que recaiga nuevamente. Sin duda me deja fascinada por su poder de convencimiento, el señor Montecarlo es un hombre difícil de tratar.-

-Por algo me convertí en su mujer.- Los presentes ríen ligeramente.

-¿Qué le parece la escuela señorita Haru?.- Pregunta un hombre de mediana edad, de ojos cafés y piel bronceada.

-Es increíble, hermoso lugar y las clases son magníficas. En todas las clases que llevo, me ha tocado maestros excepcionales.

-¿Cuántos semestres llevas en la universidad?.- Habla la mujer del grupo.

-Apenas son mis primeros semestres. Asisto en la misma Universidad de la cual mi padre se graduó.

-Haru se ha esforzado muchísimo, adelanta materia además de trabajar en la oficina conmigo.- Exclama con orgullo su padre.-

-Pienso que irme incursionando en el ámbito laboral puede generarme una experiencia y aprovechar mis conocimientos.-

-Me alegro mucho señorita Haru, a la oficina le falta una dirección nueva. Es todo un caos con los hombres al mando.-

-Ni que lo diga señora Montecarlo, no se imagina el laberinto de la sala de archivos.- Ríen encantados.

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo :::::::::::

La ha estado observando desde que hizo su aparición en el salón. Ha cambiado mucho. Es toda una mujer, quedo atrás aquel rastro de niña. Su sonrisa es más deslúmbrate y emana en ella una seguridad envidiable. Su cabello ahora es largo y arreglado en un hermoso moño. Su hermoso vestido blanco abraza sus curvas bien delineadas de mujer, las que antes no poseía. Ha estado tratando de evitarla pero tarde o temprano tendrá que enfrentarse a ella. Nadie le asegura que lo habrá esperado, después de todo, él rompió con su promesa. ¿Aún lo amará?. Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Toma el brazo de su madre y juntos se dirigen al grupo al frente de ellos.

-Señor Yoshioka, encantadora velada.- Se escucha la voz suave de una mujer interrumpir la amena plática.

-Señora Von Gikkingen es un placer verla. Mi más sentido pésame.- La dama de cabellos rubios extiende su mano para ser besada por el señor de la casa.

-Le agradezco mucho, su presencia fue grata. Thomas siempre hablaba de usted.-

-Era mi mejor amigo, un gran hombre. Sin duda su hijo Humbert sabrá suplir el lugar de su padre tan excepcionalmente.-

-Gracias por sus buenos deseos y su confianza señor Yoshioka.- El joven barón hace una leve reverencia en señal de respeto. En el momento que alza su mirada la ve, esa mirada de sorpresa y no deja pasar desapercibida esa chispa en sus ojos ámbar tal vez tenga oportunidad de enmendarse.

-Mis más sinceras condolencias señora Von Gikkigen.- La joven del grupo toma entre sus manos las de la señora mayor de la casa Gikkingen.

-Gracias querida Haru.- Abraza con cariño a la chica, se separa sin dejar de observarla.- Has cambiado mucho, ahora eres toda una señorita.- Le incita a dar una vuelta para apreciarla mejor.- Estas tan hermosa como tu madre.-

-Es un honor escucharla decir eso.-

-Sé que estaría orgullosa de ti.-

-Al igual que yo.- El padre de la chica envuelve su brazo derecho entre sus hombros desnudos.

-Es agradable tenerlo en la fiesta joven Barón.- Haru se dirige hacia el hombre de ojos esmeraldas.- ¿Ha degustado la barra de champagne?.-

-Aún no he tenido el gusto.-

-Permíteme escoltarle.- Acepta el brazo del joven y encaminándose a la barra siendo observados con mirada de complicidad entre los padres de ambos.

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo :::::::::::

En todo el trayecto y el tiempo juntos ninguno de los dos ha tocado el tema de su desaparición repentina. No puede estar más agradecido por ello. La morena lo ha tratado como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Todo ha sido como una vieja reunión de amigos. Es poco decir que la heredera de los Yoshioka, lo ha dejado sorprendido. Su personalidad ha cambiado. Atrás dejo todo rastro de torpeza aunque Haru siempre ha sido inteligente, le llama la atención esta faceta nueva llena de sabiduría, convicción y astucia. Ella no es su querida Haru. Ya no es su pequeña y amada amiga. Tiempo con Louise le hizo experimentar cosas nuevas de la vida además de comprender que había dejado atrás a la verdadera mujer que estaba hecha para él. No dirá que su experiencia con ella fuera desagradable pero no lo volvería a vivir. Nuevamente se dirigen al grupo de adultos.

-Señorita Haru ¿Cuándo llegará nuestro misterioso hombre?, tengo tanta ganas de conocerlo.- Habla la señora Montecarlo.

-¿Misterioso hombre?.- Pregunta preocupado el joven de ojos esmeraldas.

Ríe levemente la morena.- No ha de tardar señora Montecarlo, conociéndolo tal vez se le hizo tarde por haberse enfrascado en una de sus investigaciones. Cuando entra en acción, no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo además que las fiestas no son de su agrado, trata de postergarlas lo más posible.-

-En la oficina solo se rumora sobre él. Nadie lo conoce más que la señorita Haru.- Responde a la pregunta del Barón, el señor Armstrong.- Es todo un misterio, ha ayudado a resolver los casos más difíciles y controversiales del trabajo.-

-Es el mejor detective con el que hayamos trabajado.- Se une a la conversación el padre de la chica.- A pesar que trabaja para mí no he tenido el gusto de conocerlo. Haru lo aguarda muy recelosamente.- Observa con desaprobación a su hija.

-No es mi intención padre pero él me lo ha pedido.- Le sonríe con pena la joven.

-Suena tan emocionante.- Exclama la madre del barón.

-Ni que lo diga señora Von Gikkingen.- Le contesta la señora Montecarlo mientras abre su abanico de mano para disminuir el sonrojo provocado por la emoción.

-Buenas noches, caballeros, damas.- Saluda con una reverencia digna un hombre mayor. Algo canoso por la edad, estatura media y cuerpo rechoncho.-

-¡Señor Dawson!.- Sorprendido saluda el dueño de la finca Yoshioka.- No lo he visto desde la muerte de su hijo hace 10 años. Si no es una ofensa preguntar, ¿Podría decirme la agradable razón a la que debemos su asistencia?. -

-Creo que ese vengo siendo yo.- La voz varonil y gruesa de un joven moreno interrumpe tan afable bienvenida. Todos dirigen su vista al muchacho sin reconocerlo a excepción de cierta muchacha.- Me llamo Basil, Basil Holmes.- La duda sigue presente en la cara del grupo.- Mejor conocido, al menos por usted, como Basil de la calle Baker.- Sus rostros se llenan de sorpresa y una sonrisa por parte de la primogénita Yoshioka.- Es un placer conocerlo por fin jefe.- Sonríe con picardía.

-¡TÚ!, tú eres Basil de la calle Baker.- Exclama muy sorprendido el señor Yoshioka.-

-El mismo señor y Dawson viene siendo mi acompañante, espero que no le moleste.-

-Basil, llegas tarde.- Cruza sus brazos la morena.-

-Perdóname Haru, en mi defensa ya resolví el caso del folio 1256-76A.- La muchacha se acerca a él quedando a un paso y acercando su cara al de él mientras pone sus brazos en sus caderas. El joven, mayor que ella por 5 años. Se encoge ante la mirada molesta de su mejor amiga.-

-¡Me prometiste el primer baile Basil!.- Esto llamo la atención de cierto barón, si el bien recuerda a Haru nunca le gusto bailar solo lo había hecho una vez, más o menos bien, y había sido con él.-

-¡Lo siento!.- Se esconde detrás de Dawson, usándolo como escudo lo acerca a la muchacha.- Tengo a Dawson como testigo, te juro que fue la investigación lo que me retuvo y no mi desagrado por las fiestas.-

-El joven Basil tiene razón señorita Haru.- Sonríe conciliadoramente el señor mayor.-

-¡De seguro escogiste resolver el caso para llegar tarde a la fiesta!.- Sigue sin tranquilizarse la morena.

Suspira el hombre de amable rostro y con una sonrisa de disculpa se dirige a Basil.- No puedo hacer más por ti, encárgate tú.- Se zafa del agarre del castaño.

-Este… yo….- Exclama nervioso el joven de ojos azules desviando su mirada.- veras….- Ríe nerviosamente.- Es curioso como resulto el caso…-

-¡Basil!.-

Los presentes solo atinan a observar la pelea de los jóvenes, nadie sabe cómo detener su diatriba parecía como si se olvidarán de todo lo que les rodea.

-Así que Basil.- El mencionado es salvado por la señora Montecarlo, agradeciéndole internamente mientras dirigen su atención a ella.- Te imaginaba más grande.-

-Todos tienden a decir eso.- Sonríe con molestia.- No deben dudar de los jóvenes tal vez no tengas experiencia pero somos inteligentes.-

-Eso lo ha dejado muy en claro.- Responde Armstrong

-¿Qué edad tiene?.- Pregunta el padre de la chica.-

-Tengo 23 años señor.-

-Igual que tu Humbert.- Habla la madre del pelirrojo.

-¡Espera!.- Llama la atención del grupo.- ¿Humbert?, ¿Humbert Von Gikkigen?.-

-Así es….- Responde con cautela.

Su cejas castañas se fruncen al momento de escucharlo, sin pensarlo se dirige a él y lo toma de la camisa blanca, pulcramente planchada mientras acerca su rostro amenazadoramente al de él, lo cual no se le dificulta ya que ambos comparten la misma estatura.

-¿Cómo esta Louise Barón?.- El pelirrojo abre sus ojos con sorpresa. No pude controlar su ira y escupe cada palabra- ¿Es buena en la cama verdad?, ¿Cuántas veces la pudiste tener antes de que terminará contigo?.- Barón molesto por el cinismo del caballero le responde.

-¡Esa no es la forma de dirigirse a una dama!.- Observa a sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo.

-No es de caballeros romper una promesa ni robarle la chica a un hombre pero parece que se le olvido, ¿No es así barón?. Déjate de teatritos que no va contigo, solo eres una vil y sucia rata.- El enojo ha tomado el control de sí.- ¿Cómo puedes dignarte a aparecer frente a ella después de lo que le hiciste?. Eres un hombre sin honor, un desperdicio de ser, basura asquerosa que necesita ser sacada. No te preocupes que suerte para ti yo recojo la basura si no me crees pregúntale a tu amante Louise.-

La morena preocupada toma el brazo derecho de Basil, el desocupado.- ¡Basil, tranquilízate!, no es necesario que lo hagas.- Grita asustada.

-¡Oh claro que si Haru!.- Sin dejar de observarlo exclama.- Este intento de hombre no merece estar aquí.-

-¡Déjalo así Basil, no quiero que salgan heridos!.-

-El único que saldrá lastimado será el imbécil este.-

Saliendo de su estado de estupefacción el dueño de la casa toma las riendas de la situación.- ¡Deténganse joven!.- Toma de un extremo al Barón tratando de separarlos. Viendo la acción del Yoshioka mayor va en su auxilio el general y Dawson tomando a Basil de los hombros, logrando separarlos.

-¡Tranquilízate Basil!.- Exclama molesto el señor Dawson sin dejar de sujetarlo. Haru toma su mano entre las suyas mirándolo con sus ojos ámbar llenos de preocupación mientras el castaño no termina de fulminar al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué se ha creído usted?, ¿Piensa que puede venir a mi casa y crear esta escenita?.- Grita molesto el padre de la chica.

-Mejor dicho.- Refuta el moreno.- ¿Qué le sucede a usted para permitir que este mitad hombre este cercas de su hija?, ya ha causado suficiente deshonra.-

-¡El que ha deshonrado mi casa es usted con su bárbaro comportamiento!.-

-¡Ja!, entiendo perfectamente la situación y ¿sabe?, no le daré el honor. Con su permiso, señor.- Hace una leve reverencia con burla y altanería sin más se voltea y sale del salón.

-Señor Yoshioka.- Habla muy serio y con una tranquilidad tremenda el hombre de bigote.- Me hago responsable de todo.- Más calmado, continua.- Basil no es un mal chico, solo muy apasionado y franco. Fue grato saludarlo.- Observa a los presentes.- Que tenga una buena velada.- Se dirige a la morena.- Querida, discúlpame.-

-No tiene por qué pedir disculpas señor Dawson. Entiendo todo.- El doctor Dawson hace una última reverencia y se retira del lugar.

La heredera de los Yoshioka observa a su padre con una mirada de hielo y un rostro tan estoico.- No era necesario todo eso, padre.- La frialdad de cada palabra congela la espina dorsal de los presentes.- Esa no era la hospitalidad que mi madre esperaría de ti.- Se voltea con dignidad y, al igual que sus amigos, encamina a la salida del lugar.

El dueño de la casa queda sorprendido por la decisión de su hija, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir, se dirige ante sus invitados con una sonrisa de disculpa. Lamentando el evento desafortunado e invitándolos a continuar con la velada. Con una reverencia, se excusa del lugar.

El joven Barón alcanza al señor Yoshioka.- Lamento todos los problemas que le he causado señor, no tengo cara para mostrarme ante usted.- Se reverencia sin mirarlo.

-No es tu culpa Humbert, no debes sentirte así. El culpable es ese chico desvergonzado y arrogante.- Dice con molestia.

-¿Tengo su permiso para disculparme debidamente con su hija?.-

-Por supuesto que sí. Te pido disculpas pero necesito un descanso.- Se irgue el joven mientras lo observa alejarse.

El joven de ojos esmeralda medita la situación, cierto no todo salió como esperaba pero al menos la morena no estaba molesta con él. Aquel indeseable invitado tampoco estaba en sus planes más tiene el consuelo que el padre de la chica sin duda comparte la misma adversión que el por aquel sujeto. Su único respaldo sería los recuerdos de los viejos tiempos y la valiosa ayuda del señor Yoshioka.

-Tal vez Haru tomo su decisión pero no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente señor Holmes.- Medita en camino al salón donde la fiesta lo aguarda.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Hola!, esto originalmente iba a ser un Oneshot aunque creo que salió algo largo. Solo es un recordatorio de que sigo aquí, lamentablemente el capítulo siguiente tardará un poco pero lo subiré. Dedico esta capitulo a MadUnderTheHat999. Espero que te agrade mucho.

¡Si les gusto la historia comenten!, por favor.


End file.
